User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 5 Summary
EPISODE 5: The Natural Disaster Ball After Miss Chunky's Elimination, the queens walk back into the workroom and they see her lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Boo! Oh ladies:/ Have fun and stay chunky;)". As Naomi is wiping the mirror she says, "One down, 10 more to go". The other girls start giggling, The Milo says, "Oooh gurl, looks like Naomi is the shady bitch this season". Afterwards the queens all relax around the lounge and discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Everyone congratulates Zara on her win. Alexander throws a bit of shade and says that she should have won. Zara jumps in and says, "No hunni, the only reason you didn't win is because I was better than you". Alexander snaps back saying that the judges got it wrong which inherits Zara arguing back saying, "They weren't, but go off". They all sit there for a moment, silent not saying anything. Mia breaks the silence and asks Naomi what it felt like to nearly go home. Naomi says that she knew that Chunky's dancing wasn't the best after last week and wasn't scared about sending her home. Naomi then throws a bit of shade to eveyone and says "Bitch the fire is lit and watch me slay the next challenge". Indiana then says "Bitch, you're next to go". The next day, the queens walk back into the workroom, excited for the next challenge. Jake then walks in and intorduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to drag up paper mâché volcanoes in 20 minutes. The queens rush back to their stations and start. Rosebud, Indiana & Aries all have the best dragups but it's Aries who wins the mini challenge and wins a $1000 from Cold Stone Ice Cream. Soon after, Jake introduces them to their next Main Challenge which is to design and construct 3 looks for "The Natural Disaster Ball". Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all get to making their looks. In the workroom everyone is focused and the energy is very tense. Some queens are nervous while some queens are excited. Indiana & Mia at this stage have formed an alliance of some sort, and are working together chatting. They discuss what they will be making and the ideas they have for designing their looks. Indiana plans on making a look based on tsunamis, tornadoes & a sandstorm. Mia tells Indiana her 3 looks will be based around volcanoes, droughts & landslides. Across the room, Rosebud, Naomi & Zara are all at a bench chatting and working. Naomi plans to mix in a bit of her drag aestheic into her looks instead of fully making it about natural disasters. Rosebud & Zara both seem impressed with the idea but wonder if she will execute the looks well. Clita, Alexander, Aries & Cherry are together at another station. Clita notices that Alexander is spending too much time on one of her looks and is forgetting about the other two looks she needs to do. Alexander says that she is a big overwhelmed with making 3 looks in the short amount of time they have. She also says that her being in the top for the first challenge, which was a design challenge kinda puts an expectation over her head to do well. Aries recommends that she gets started on her other two looks and come back to the first one later. '' On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Aquaria & Susanne Bartsch. First up, ''Rosebud, she serves a look based around tsunamis, volcanoes & comets. The details on her outfits are immaculate and the colour scheme for each one moves the judges. Indiana struts her 3 looks down the runway. Her three looks move perfectly with her cinched body, she also acts it up, telling a story by looking scared which impresses the judges. Alexander is up next, she serves one immaculatly detailed look about cyclones, she has a head piece that is made of cotton, however her other two looks seem uncomplete to the judges and bits of material shred off the garments as she is walking. Next, Zara serves 3 basic looks that don't scream 'natural disasters'. They seem incomplete to the judges. The Milo is next, she serves a stunning see through dress about landslides, it has stunning details and tells a story. Her other two looks also captivate the judges with its details aswell. Lastly, Naomi, her looks do not impress the judges in anyway. None of them really fit the theme of the challenge, they are more about her aestheic rather than natural disasters. After the runway, Jake announces that Aries, Cherry, Clita & Mia are Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. Meaning the rest of them represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Alexander is told her first look was stunning, the detials on it were amazing however she is clocked for presenting two unfinished looks. The judges explain their disappointment with her after how impressed they were during the first design challenge. Indiana is praised for not only making such amazing looks, but for the presintation on the runway. The judges say that it made it so much better. The Milo is told her looks were really good, the details and effort she put into them showed on the mainstage. Naomi is slammed for not following the criteria of the challenge. Her looks were more about her drag aesthetic than the catergories. Rosebud is praised for presenting amazingly detailed looks. The judges express how much they adore the colours of each look aswell. Lastly, Zara is told that compared to last week, this week was a fail. However her dedication is noticed however. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and enjoy a cocktail. Mia asks everyone who they think is gonna win. Aries says that she thinks Rosebud could be winning tonight. Cherry says the same while Clita thinks Indiana might win. Mia says that both Indiana & Rosebud are neck and neck, she doesn't know who could take this one. Mia then asks about the bottoms. Everyone there says that Naomi by far was the worst tonight based on the fact that she didn't follow the challenge. She just presented her own drag. They all aren't sure about the other bottom. Aries & Clita think that 'Alexander could be lip syncing while 'Mia & Cherry say that 'Zara could be becuase all her looks were basic. Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Alexander seems overwhelmed as she walks in. They all ask if she is ok. She begins crying and says that this challenge was just so much and the fact that I'm most likely lip syncing tonight is making it worse. Everyone comforts her. Cherry tells her that if she does end up lip syncing that she needs to turn it out and prove to them why you should stay. 'Aries then changes the subject and asks who is winning based on critiques. Rosebud says that it's either her or Indiana. Everyone agrees. Back on the Mainstage, both Indiana & Rosebud are declared the Winners of the challenge with The Milo ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, 'Zara' is declared Safe which leaves 'Alexander and 'Naomi 'in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Disturbia" by Rihanna. Alexander pumps her heart and soul into the number trying stay. 'Naomi aces the beat of the song with her choreograpy. 'Alexander adds a bit of spook into her part while 'Naomi is just high energy the entire time. 'After the lipsync, 'Naomi' stays while Alexander is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 9 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts